Promise
by yukishima7
Summary: Janji suci yang ternodai. Semuanya telah berakhir. Namun kenapa tak kau biarkan aku pergi darimu? haruskah aku menemanimu juga? Yunjae, GS. Oneshoot.


Title : **Promise**

Chapter : oneshoot, drabble

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : M (not NC but for violence)

Genre : Drama, angst

Pairing : Yunjae, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : ff ini tadinya cerpen drabble dengan cast original name yg udah kubikin lama banget dan pernah kupost di multply.

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

**Music : Chizuru – the GazettE (aku suka banget lagu ini selain pledge *gak da yg nanya*)  
**

**=D=D=D=**

"_**Kau telah berjanji…**_

_**bahwa akulah yang akan selalu kau cintai…**_

_**Hanya aku nama yang 'kan selalu tertulis di hatimu…**_

_**Hanya diriku..**_

_**yang akan selalu memenuhi ruang hatimu tanpa terisi oleh yang lain**_

_**Hanya akulah yang 'kan menemanimu berlayar ke samudera kehidupan**_

_**yang penuh gelombang sepanjang sisa hidupmu**_

_**Aku selalu mempercayai semua perkataan itu…karena kau telah berjanji…**_

_**Sebuah janji yang membuatku hanya menyerahkan hatiku padamu**_

_**Aku hanya mempercayaimu di dunia ini"**_

Bangunan megah berdinding putih itu bagaikan sebuah puri yang berdiri kokoh di tepi tebing pantai yang curam. Suasana tampak lengang seakan tiada kehidupan disana walaupun keadaan di dalamnya hampir bisa dikatakan mendekati deskripsi tersebut. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pelan derit jendela dengan tirai putih dari bahan brokat mahal terdapat cipratan berwarna merah pekat di bagian ujungnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Sesosok tubuh laki-laki tampan tak bernyawa terlentang bersimbah darah di lantai bagian ruang tengah bangunan itu tepat di dekat jendela. Sayatan-sayatan menghiasi hampir di sekujur tubuhnya menghasilkan luka menganga di sekujur perut, dada, dan lehernya yang hampir putus. Isi perutnya berhamburan keluar, terlihat daging yang berwarna merah tua dari bekas sayatan di beberapa bagian. Sembulan tulang berwarna putih gading tampak disela-sela sayatan di dadanya. Darah mengalir terus-menerus dari luka yang menganga. Semakin lama cairan yang semula berwarna merah yang mengalir perlahan menodai lantai marmer berwarna putih itu mengental dan berwarna merah pekat. Di dekatnya, seorang perempuan cantik tengah memegang sebilah pisau dapur berukuran besar yang ternoda darah, dan mengalirkan cairan merah tersebut dari ujung pisaunya. Kedua tangan, wajah, dan bajunya berlumuran darah dari si lelaki yang tergeletak di lantai tak bernyawa. Si pemilik mata doe yang bernama Jaejoong ini menatap kosong kearah mayat si lelaki, seulas senyum pahit terlukis di wajah sendunya. Kemudian pisau itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"_**Tahukah kau…aku sangat mencintaimu…**_

_**Hanya kau yang aku miliki di dunia ini**_

_**Hanya kau tempatku menambatkan jangkar perahuku **_

_**yang telah berlayar ke dunia yang tak berujung**_

_**Hanya kau yang memberiku cahaya dihidupku yang kelam**_

_**Kau…kau hanyalah milikku**_

_**Hanya untukku seorang seharusnya tubuh dan hatimu**_

_**Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh dirimu **_

_**Tapi kenapa…kenapa kau ingkari janjimu?**_

_**Kau tancapkan belati tepat di jantungku sehingga membuatku kehilangan nyawa cinta**_

_**Saat kau sentuh tubuh yang lain selain tubuhku**_

_**Saat kau isi ruang hatimu dengan nama yang lain**_

_**Saat itu pula aku bukan diriku yang dulu**_

_**Kau telah membuat perahuku hilang kendali dan tenggelam**_

_**Kau telah mencampakkanku bagai seonggok sampah tak berguna**_

_**Setelah kau miliki diriku tak bersisa**_

_**Dan kau tak menghendaki sesuatu bagian dirimu yang hidup dalam diriku**_

_**Buah cinta kita…..**_

_**Kau ingin aku menghilang dari hidupmu**_

_**Beserta nyawa yang tak berdosa ini"**_

Dengan perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah, jatuh terduduk di hadapan tubuh si lelaki. Dipandanginya dengan seksama wajah tampan si lelaki bernama Jung Yunho yang ternoda cairan merah. Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah Yunho, kekasih yang telah meninggalkan luka teramat perih di hatinya dengan tangan kanannya yang juga berlumuran darah. Wajah tampan itu telah memucat dibalik darah yang telah membasahi mukanya. Kedua mata musang yang selalu membiusnya itu terbuka. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan apa yang terpikir terakhir kali saat ia meregang nyawa. Seakan-akan ia tak percaya bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir dengan tragis di tangan orang yang selalu memujanya dan memberikannya cinta.

"_**Wajah tampanmu telah membuatku tak dapat berpaling darimu**_

_**Tatapan matamu yang teduh**_

_**Senyum hangat yang terhias indah di bibirmu**_

_**Hatiku selalu berdebar jika mengingatnya**_

_**Kau adalah malaikatku"**_

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yunho. Disentuhkannya dengan lembut bibir mungil kissable-nya ke bibir berbentuk hati si lelaki. Lama sekali ia melakukannya, seakan tak ingin sentuhan itu berakhir.

"_**Aku teringat saat pertamakali bibir kita bertautan**_

_**Selembut awan**_

_**Sesejuk angin yang berhembus**_

_**Merasuk kedalam jiwa yang gersang"**_

"Selamat tinggal, Yunnie..."

Kemudian Jaejoong berdiri, mengakhiri ciuman perpisahannya. Dengan langkah gontai setengah menyeret tubuhnya Jaejoong meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa Yunho. Ia berjalan keluar bangunan yang berada di tepi tebing pantai curam dan dibawahnya terdapat bongkahan bebatuan karang yang runcing. Deburan ombak yang ganas membuat bebatuan itu timbul dan tenggelam. Jaejoong tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kaki telanjangnya terluka ketika menginjak kerikil-kerikil tajam di halaman bangunan itu.

"_**Tapi kau telah berubah menjadi iblis yang menjerumuskanku ke neraka**_

_**Tak ada alasan lagi aku hidup di dunia ini**_

_**Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghidupkan cahaya jiwaku**_

_**Hati ini, jiwa ini telah ternoda**_

_**Cahayanya telah kau padamkan**_

_**Seperti kau padamkan rasa cintaku dan mengubahnya menjadi rasa benci"**_

Perlahan memasuki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di halaman depan bangunan. Ia nyalakan mesin lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan bangunan rumah itu. Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang menuruni tebing pantai. Air mata mengalir lembut membasahi kedua pipi putihnya dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Saat membelok di tikungan ia tidak melihat dengan jelas mobil lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Tanpa dapat dihindari tabrakan pun terjadi. Sedan hitam yang dikendarai perempuan cantik itu terpental menabrak pembatas jalan dan meluncur dengan bebas ke laut yang pantainya curam dan terdapat bebatuan karang yang runcing. Mobil itu menghantam karang hingga tak berbentuk lagi dan berguling-guling beberapa kali. Jaejoong terjebak di dalamnya tak bisa keluar dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha keluar dari mobil tapi sayang sekali pintunya tidak bisa dibuka karena engselnya telah rusak dan ia juga terjepit dibalik kemudi.

"_**Apakah aku akan mati seperti jiwaku yang mati?**_

_**Haruskah aku juga menemanimu seperti janji kita dulu?**_

_**Tapi kau telah mengingkari janjimu**_

_**Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku pergi darimu?**_

_**Kenapa cintamu sangat kejam…?"**_

Ombak laut mulai menyeret ke tengah mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Beberapa kali mobil itu terseret ke tengah laut lalu ombak menghantamkan kembali ke bebatuan karang. Berulang dan berulang lagi yang menambah luka di tubuh Jaejoong. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Air laut memenuhi bagian dalam mobil membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dan mulai menyerbu ke dalam paru-parunya. Luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih hingga ke sumsum tulang karena terkena air laut yang asin. Pandangan matanya mulai gelap. Perlahan ia menutup kedua mata indahnya.

"_**Laut… seandainya kau menghendaki seperti ini**_

_**Maka biarkan tubuh dan jiwaku bersemayam di dalamnya**_

_**Tenggelamkan aku hingga ke dasar yang gelap **_

_**Hapuslah semua kekelaman di hatiku**_

_**Biarkan tubuhku lenyap dari pandangan**_

_**Biarkan aku selalu menyatu dengan ombak yang bergelung tak tentu arah"**_

Darah dari sekujur luka di tubuhnya bercampur dengan air laut sehingga berwarna merah. Tubuh Jaejoong mulai melemah. Cahaya hidupnya perlahan meredup dan menghilang. Bersamaan itu pula perlahan-lahan mobil itu menghilang beserta tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian tenggelam, menghilang ditelan ombak yang mengganas. Tenggelam ke dasar laut yang gelap.

**OWARIMASHITA**

**Buat yg nungguin ff Second Chance & All That I Am, harap bersabar dulu ^^  
**

***kabur*  
**


End file.
